wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
Vengeance was a scarred male NightWing. His voice was rasping, wet, and hoarse . He was shoved into a lava pool for disobeying the NightWing Queen's orders in The Dark Secret, but it took some time for him to fully die. Starflight notes that he thrashed around until his body sank to the bottom of the lava pool. This shows NightWings are at least somewhat fire resistant, much like Clay and other fire resistant MudWings. Appearance Vengeance was said to be deep black, with several melted scales and bubbles of flesh along his jawline . His snout was transfigured by a long scar caused by Queen Splendor's venom that melted one nostril entirely shut. He was noted by Fierceteeth to be ugly even before the accident. Personality Vengeance was a very aggressive and cold individual. He rarely spoke, and used intimidation on any captured RainWings. He was rather cruel, angry, and vengeful (hence the name), hating all RainWings for what one's venom did to his snout. That RainWing was later confirmed to be Splendor. Biography Prisoners Fierceteeth mentioned him when explaining that no one knew what RainWings could do, as it was not in any scrolls. Fierceteeth also mentioned that he was ugly even before he got sprayed in the face with venom. Assassin Vengeance was one of the two dragons Deathbringer had to choose from to kill in order to get off the NightWing Island. When Deathbringer tracked him down to assassinate him, he was found playing a game with his friends, so Deathbringer decides to kill Vengeance's cousin, Slaughter, instead. This was likely what brought Vengeance's hatred of Deathbringer as seen in The Dark Secret. ''The Hidden Kingdom It was mentioned early in the book that RainWings were missing, including Queen Splendor. When the dragonets were searching for Orchid, they found a dying sloth with a nasty bite on it. Later, they heard something out at night that sounded like a monster. They heard bones crunching, then they found that the sloth was gone. Vengeance was the kidnapper of Glory and Queen Splendor. He is mentioned, though not by name, when Glory is taken to the NightWing Island. During his attempt to capture Splendor, she accidentally sprayed him with her venom, scarring his face and giving him an intense hatred for all RainWings. The Dark Secret He interrupted the council meeting where Starflight was being interrogated about the RainWings' plan. He then claimed that he knew more about RainWings than anyone else. Greatness accused him of disobeying orders by kidnapping Glory, even after Deathbringer had warned them not to. He rebuffed by explaining how Deathbringer allowed Clay to pass through the tunnel and had Deathbringer arrested. However, Queen Battlewinner decided that Vengeance must be executed for capturing Glory, and he was thrown into a lava pool. Vengeance struggled to escape, but the guards used spears to keep him submerged until he eventually burned to death. Later, Starflight wondered about Queen Scarlet and how she could still be alive, as Glory's venom didn't hit her directly in her eyes. He noted that if she was alive, she would probably look like Vengeance. ''The Brightest Night When Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter were watching Queen Glory and Deathbringer, Preyhunter snarled - " I knew it," "I knew Vengance was right about him. Deathbringer is a traitor." Quotes "It doesn't matter, ... RainWings are no match for us." "Yeah, I noticed, ... And yet I know more than any dragon about RainWings and what they can do. ... And I can tell you this was a fluke. RainWings are too stupid and cowardly to be dangerous. Most of you know I got this when I grabbed their queen - well, it turns out, just one of their queens - stupid tribe - and she had no idea what I was doing or I'd be dead. She didn't even mean to spray me. They never do. ... They have Pyrrhia's most powerful weapon and they're too pathetic to use it." "Deathbringer. ... Oh, yeah. How is your pet, Greatness? I've heard a very interesting story about him." "This dragon, ... This pet assassin of Princess Greatness was actually conspiring with the enemy. He is the one who brought the MudWing here and ''he ''helped them both to escape." "Yeah, I have witnesses, ... One of the guards she attacked on the way out saw you helping them. And the guards you distracted from the tunnel so the MudWing could come through-- they can tell us all about that." "Oh, yeah? ... So why are all the dragonets still alive, then?" "And betray us some more, ... I bet you do." "You see? ... He's--'' ''"Wait, ... What he did was worse! I just grabbed a RainWing, same as always! How could I know - she didn't look no different then the others!" ''- When Princess Greatness declared his death. ''"NO!" -When Greatness ordered her guards to kill Vengeance. "Bosh. All RainWings are the same. Besides, Queen Battlewinner doesn't like her orders questioned." - In The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel. "Go on. Give me an excuse." - To Glory in The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel. "Hold still if you want to eat." - To Glory in The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel. "Out of my way!" - In The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel. Trivia * Vengeance is one of the 13 known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Greatness, Obsidian, Slaughter, Fearless, Wisdom, Eclipse, Listener, Thoughtful, Vision, Prudence, Discretion, and Queen Vigilance. * He holds a grudge against Deathbringer for killing Slaughter. * Vengeance is one of two characters to die by lava, the other being Viper. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold VengeanceTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Vengeance.png|Colored line art by Joy Ang (see at full resolution) Vengea.png|Art by Destinyfollower2233 VengeanceByMatau99.png|by Matau? 20068695.png|Vengeance by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Vengeance-714448616 References de:Vengeance fr:Vengeur pl:Mściciel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased